


Red

by npetrenko



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1289935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npetrenko/pseuds/npetrenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry just killed for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

Blood so red  
trickling through   
my hand.

Sweet smell in the air.  
It's death.

He's lying so still  
pale and unmoving.

Why won't he try  
to reclaim his life.

All I can do now is  
look in his red eyes   
and cry.


End file.
